


Highly in love

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29"Kara has to get her wisdom teeth out but since she’s Supergirl the DEO uses Kryptonite anesthesia. Lena takes care of her after and since Kara is like all drugged up she accidentally blurts out she loves Lena. After the drugs wear off Lena is all teasing and smirking and Kara is all flustered and blushing."





	Highly in love

Lena was at her office, preparing for as meeting when she heard her personal phone ringing, she got her phone from her bag and anxiety hit her instantly, it was Alex, and Alex never called unless something was wrong.  
“Hey Luthor, can you come to the DEO now?” Alex asked, but she didn’t sound scared nor upset.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Lena asked desperately. 

“Nothing is wrong, it’s just.. look, just come, I can’t explain right now.” Alex sounded calm so Lena tried to relax a bit. 

“Ok, ok. I’m on my way.” Lena answered and went to tell Jess to cancel all her meetings cause she had an emergency to take care of.  
A car was already waiting for her when she got out of the elevator and in less than 15 minutes they arrived at the DEO.  
Alex was coming out of a room just as she entered. “Hey, sorry to call you like that, I know you probably have a lot of work to do but I need your help.”

“Is Supergirl ok?” She asked a bit nervous, but judging by how calm Alex was it couldn’t be anything serious.

“It’s with her that I need your help with. But don’t worry, she is fine.”

“Ok, what do I need to do?” She asked already preparing herself for whatever Kara needed. 

“You will see, come with me.” She said and motion for Lena to follow her into the same room she had saw Alex come out of a few minutes ago.  
As they walked in, Lena was a bit shocked and stopped right as the door closed behind her.   
“HEY, Lena, you came! I missed you SOOO much!!” Supergirl said with a huge smile and practically screaming, but her voice sounded funny almost as if she was…

“Is she drunk?” Lena whispered to Alex.

“She is high. She needed to get her wisdom teeth out and we had to use kryptonite anesthesia to knock her out.” Alex said without looking up from the papers she was signing.

“Ok, but what am I supposed to do here?” Lena asked, still looking confused. 

“Well, I need you to look after her for a while. I would, but as the director I have a lot of things to do that I can’t postpone. I tried, but they wouldn’t let me step out for a day unless it’s a real emergency. If you want, you can stay here and if you need help with something you call for me, or you can take her home, and I assist you through the phone if necessary.” Alex finally looked up and handed the papers to another agent. 

“Oh, ok, I can do that. But, why did you call me and not one of her other friends? Not that I’m complaining but…”

“She asked for you. I said I was calling Winn and she almost started to cry, I don’t know why but she just stopped pouting at me when I said I was going to call you.”

“Oh…” Lena did not saw that coming. Kara had asked for her help, she felt her face getting a bit red but soon recovered and went back to professional mode.

“Alright, I will take her home, I know she will be more comfortable there.”

“Ok. The anesthesia will wear off in a few hours, when it does you can go back to work, just call me before you leave.”

“Ok, can I take her now?” Lena walked towards Kara and held her hands to help her up. 

“Yes, a car will be waiting for the 2 of you outside.” Alex said and moved to the door to keep it open for Lena to walk out with Kara. 

“Thank you. Bye Alex.” She walked away practically holding Kara up as she dropped most of her weight onto Lena.  
While they were walking Kara said. “You look sooo beautiful today.” Kara had the same smile from before. “Actually, you always look so beautiful. How is that even possible?” she asked stopping in the middle of the DEO.

“Kara please, let’s walk to the car, ok? people are looking.” Lena said blushing again, Kara had just called her beautiful in front of every agent at the DEO, she had to keep reminding herself that the girl was super high right now and didn’t know what she was doing. They would totally talk about this later.

“They’re are looking because you are so beautiful it’s impossible not to look.” Kara said with that big smile again and Lena got a hold onto Kara’s arm so they would walk faster.

Once in the car Kara laid her head onto the window and started to look and pointe to everything outside. “Lena, Lena look, that is a dog in front of that store, isn’t he adorable?” Kara asked looking at Lena.

 

“Yes Kara, he is just as adorable as the 3 others we saw in the other street back there.” Lena was laughing softly. 

“He is almost as cute as you” Kara said looking back outside the window. Lena was blushing again and praying that the driver hadn’t heard anything. “Can we get ice cream?” Kara asked jumping on her seat.

“Not now kid, I’m sorry, we have to go home now, ok? We can get ice cream another time.” Kara started pouting and sniffing.

“Oh Kara, please, please don’t cry. We can get ice cream tomorrow, alright? As for today, I can make some pancakes if you want, how does that sound?” Kara sniff one last time and smile a little.

“Okay, can we watch movies too?” Kara asked already smiling again. 

“Yes, we can watch as many movies as you want.” Lena smiled back at her.

“Have I ever said you are the best?” Kara asked laying her head on Lena’s shoulder.  
Lena was glad when they arrived at Kara’s place. She didn’t know much the driver had heard but she knew she wouldn’t be able to look at his face ever again. she was still blushing when she opened the door for Kara to get out.  
“I’m tired.” Kara said as she relaxed into Lena’s arms as they approach the elevator.

“Kara, don’t do this, you are going to fall. We are almost at your house, give me your key and I can take you to your bed, ok?”

“Will you lay with me?” Lena blushed more profusely than ever at this, afraid Kara's neighbors would hear.

“I can sit besides you bed until you fall asleep.”

“No, than you will leave.” Kara was pouting again.

“I won’t leave Kara, I promise. We’re here, give me the keys so I can open the door”  
Kara was fumbling with her bag until it fell by her side and she started laughing. Lena decided that it would be easier if she looked for the keys herself and in just a few seconds she got it and pushed the not so superhero inside before any neighbor decided to check what all the noise was about.  
“Are you hungry?” that was a stupid question, she knew the answer, if Kara ever said she is not hungry then she will have something to worry about.

“Alex said I have to eat soup until tomorrow.” Kara answered and dropped onto the couch. 

“Ok, what kind of soup would you like?”

“How about pizza soup?” Kara asked, her eyes were shinning with hope and Lena started laughing.

“How about chicken noodle soup?” Lena was still laughing, only Kara would say something like that.

“Ok I guess.” Kara answer a bit disappointed.  
Lena turned on the TV and went to make the soup, she wasn’t very proud that it came from a can, but Kara didn’t had enough ingredients to make the soup from scratch so that would have to do for now. “Here, the soup is ready” She handed Kara the bowl and was going to walk back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.   
“You’re not going to eat too?” Kara asked looking at her with a sad puppy face.

“Oh, right. Yes of course I will.” Kara smiled as Lena went to get a bit of soup for herself.

“Lena…” she heard her name being called and went to check.

“Yes Kara?” Kara looked at her and she almost started to laugh again. Lena didn’t though about the fact that Kara couldn’t feel the left side of her face for a few hours and now the poor girl had soup all over her shirt “Ok, it’s ok. I’ll get you another shirt and then I will help you eat, ok?” she was still trying to control her laugh when she came back with another shirt for Kara. “Alright, here, you go and change while I clean up.”  
Kara started getting up and went to her room to change. Not even 2 minutes later her name was being called again. “Lena help me!” Kara screamed from the room.   
Lena ran in and the sight was enough to make her laugh once again. Kara had got her shirt off but got one arm stuck putting the other one on. She helped Kara and they went back to the living room to finish eating. Lena had to feed her like you do with a baby, and in just a few minutes they were done.  
“Alright, now lay down and I will turn on the TV back on. What do you want to watch?”

“Let’s watch a Disney movie, you said you haven’t seen any, you will love it.” Kara said excitedly. 20 minutes into the movie and Kara couldn’t fight the exhaustion anymore and laid her head onto Lena’s shoulder. “I love you Lena.” Kara said and fell asleep.   
“What?” Lena haven’t meant to say it out loud, it just came out without her permission. Her eyes were wide. they’re dating for almost 2 week now, Kara was finally going to tell Alex about it on Friday during sisters night. They were talking about that all night yesterday, Kara was really nervous about what would be Alex’s reaction. She looked down and Kara was fast asleep, almost drooling on her shoulder, she laughed a bit and got her phone out to try and get some work done, she needed a distraction right now.  
Almost 2 hours later Kara woke up, she was lying on the couch and she slowly lifted her head to look for Lena. “Lena?” She was scared that the woman had left but she heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

“Hey sleepyhead. It’s ok, I’m still here, I just went to eat while you were sleeping.” Kara started getting up, stretching her arms above her head and looking back at Lena. “Are you feeling better?” Lena asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Kara whispered and laid down onto Lena’s shoulder. 

“Good because we have a lot to talk about miss Danvers.”

“like what?” Kara asked, still a bit sleepy.

“Well, I think we should start by the fact that the agents at the DEO can’t stop looking at me because I’m so beautiful that it’s impossible not to look. And that a dog in front of a store is ALMOST as cute as I am.” Lena couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh Rao, I said those things?” Kara asked, getting up from Lena’s shoulder and hiding her face on her hands while blushing profusely.

“Yes you did, in front of the agents in the middle of the DEO and in front of the poor driver that was trying very hard to control his laugh.” Lena laughed even harder as Kara groaned at her. "You also asked for a pizza soup, which was adorable, but you did that here, so I'm the only one that knows."

"You will use this against me one day, won't you?"

"Of course I will, so from now on you better eat all your vegetables or all your friends will know about this fun day we had." Lena attempted to do a evil laugh but broke when she saw Kara blushing even more and laughing. 

"I just can't believe all this…" Kara said shaking her head that was still hiding behind her hands.

“Oh, and I can’t forget, you said you love me.” she had stopped laughing and was looking at Kara waiting for her reaction.

“I did?” she said slowly lifting her face from her hands, Lena nodded. “Oh my Rao…” Kara said while dramatically falling back onto the couch.

“So you love me huh?” Lena said trying to find Kara’s eyes.

“Well, I do, but I wasn’t supposed to tell you like this.” she said hiding her face again.

“So you love me, but you can’t tell your sister about us?” Lena started teasing.

“No, no, it’s not like that. I told you I’m going to tell her on Friday, I just want to have more time to show her every good thing you continue to do so she wouldn’t be able to say anything bad about you, and you…” she was interrupted by Lena kissing her. they kiss lasted a while before Lena pulled away with a little smile.

“I was teasing you baby, don’t worry”  
Kara toke a deep breath and smiled back at her.  
“Did I do anything else embarrassing?”

“Nothing too embarrassing, just a few things…”

“UGH!”

“I’m kidding baby, you didn’t do anything else. I dragged you out before you could.” she laughed a little bit again and Kara hid her face on Lena’s shoulder.

“Actually, there was one tiny thing, you cry in front of your sister and an agent before I got there.

“Oh man, why?”

“Alex said she was going to call Winn to look after you while she was working and you started to cry and pout until she called me.”

“Did Alex said anything else?”

“She just said she didn’t know why you want me to look after you so that must mean she doesn’t know yet.”

“Good, we will tell her on Friday.”

“We?”

“Yes, “we”, I’m not dating myself, so I’m not telling her alone”

“But it’s sisters night, what if she gets mad?”

“She won’t.”

“She might…”

“She won’t. Don’t worry about it baby.” Kara said smiling reassuringly at her. “I love you.” Kara said coming closer to Lena. “I needed to say it again now that I’m aware of what I’m saying. I really mean it. You don’t have to say it back now, you can take your time, no rush.” Lena smiled back at her with a few tears trying to scape her hold.

“I don’t have to wait, I’ve know this since our first date, I love you Kara Danvers, more than anything I’ve ever loved in my entire life. You showed me how special I am regardless of what my family says. In such a short time you have made me feel more loved than the Luthors had in the past 20 years.” she couldn’t hold her tears anymore and neither could Kara.

“Don’t cry baby.” Lena said drying her tears with her fingers

“Those are tears of happiness. I’m glad I make you happy. You deserve this and so much more and I’m glad I get to call you my girlfriend, I love you so much and it feels so good to say it.”

“I’m glad I make you happy too. You also deserve everything. you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. the day we met was amazing, regardless of what happened after, meeting you was what made me decide to stay at National City, and that was the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Can you sleep over tonight? I don’t want to let go of you yet.”

“Of course I can, I don’t think I can let go of you yet either.”  
They both smiled and went to change into more comfortable clothes and got into bed. They slept holding each other, the smile never leaving their faces even as they slept, dreaming about each other all night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
